Lost University/Einschreibung
Die Einschreibung begann am 22. September 2009 (dem fünften Geburtstag der Serie, genau wie dem fünften Geburtstag des Absturzes von Flug 815). Ein Countdown-Zähler auf der Webseite lief bis zum Einschreibungstermin ab. Bei der Einschreibung mussten neue Studenten einen Test mit 23 Fragen zu ihrem Lost-Wissen machen. Nachdem der Test abgeschlosssen war, wurde ein persönlicher Studentenausweis mit ID und PIN-Nummer ausgestellt, der zusammen mit dem Staffel 5 Blu-ray Feature genutzt wird. Sobald die Einschreibung beendet ist, können Studenten an ihrem ersten Kurs teilnehmen. Testfragen Kunst 1. While trying to open the hatch, Locke tells Boone the story of the statue of David, which was created by what Renaissance artist? (A) Dante − (B) Picasso − © Michelangelo − (D) da Vinci 2. Who had a dream, which recreated Verrocchio's "The Baptism Of Christ"? (A) Claire − (B) Eko − © Locke − (D) Charlie 3. Which of these elements is NOT depicted on the mural in the Swan? (A) The Number 108 − (B) Fish − © The Number 23 − (D) An Arrow 4. There is a picture in Widmore's office that depicts a polar bear and what? (A) A Buddha − (B) An Ankh − © A Pyramid − (D) The Virgin Mary 5) In Jacob's cabin, there was a faded painting of what type of animal? (A) Polar Bear − (B) Boar − © Dog − (D) Dove Wissenschaft 6. According to the Orchid Orientation Video, what property of the island allowed the DHARMA Initiative to conduct experiments of both space and time? (A) Vinyl Effect − (B) Casimir Effect − © Antimatter − (D) A Vortex 7. What types of objects must never be placed inside the Orchid vault? (A) Living − (B) Metallic − © Organic − (D) Rubber 8. Which of these DHARMA Stations is known to reside over an area of electromagnetic activity? (A) Hydra − (B) Tempest − © Looking Glass − (D) Swan 9. To protect yourself from nosebleeds and other harmful side effects while time-traveling on the island, It is important to: (A) Wear protective head gear. − (B) Identify a constant. − © Remain Hydrated. − (D) Roll around on the ground and shield your eyes. Sprache 10. Which of these characters is known to speak Korean? (A) Desmond − (B) Miles − © Charlotte − (D) Eloise 11. Who translated the French distress message heard on the radio? (A) Sayid − (B) Kate − © Shannon − (D) Sun 12. Which of these characters is known to speak Arabic? (A) Desmond − (B) Ben − © Kelvin − (D) Widmore 13. What does the the Latin phrase "Ille qui nos omnes servabit" translate to? (A) He who will protect us all. − (B) He who knows the secrte. − © The name of our savior. − (D) The fate of our humanity. Überleben 14. Finding a source of protein is important for human survival. Which of the following food sources did the survivors of 815 eat as a source of protein? (A) Boars − (B) Polar Bears − © Shark − (D) Coconuts 15. In the pilot episode, Locke is seen eating what type of fruit? (A) Banana − (B) Coconut − © Orange − (D) Apple 16. Before moving to the other side of the island, the Tailies caught, killed and ate what? (A) A Wild Boar − (B) A Chicken − © A Tree Frog − (D) Lobster 17. Which of the following two people did not share a tent at beach camp? (A) Bernard and Rose − (B) Shannon and Boone − © Paolo and Nikki − (D) Michael and Walt 18. Who was the first to say "We have to live together, or die alone?" (A) Kate − (B) Locke − © Jack − (D) Bernard Geschichte 19. Which of the following LOST characters shares their name with a famous philosopher? (A) Kate Austen − (B) John Locke − © Hugo Reyes − (D) Ben Linus 20. What hieroglyphic symbols can be found on the Hatch countdown clock? (A) A Bird − (B) A Pig − © A Boat − (D) A Tree 21. Which of the following characters grew up on the LOST island? (A) Jack − (B) Rose − © Frogurt − (D) Charlotte 22. The four-toed statue is believed to represent which of the following gods? (A) Zeus − (B) Ra − © Taweret − (D) Kukulcan 23. What was the hydrogen bomb on the island named? (A) Jughead − (B) Little Boy − © Barracuda − (D) Avian 23